


[Art|| 6.04 sibling feelings]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: Alexis and David sharing a hug after their lil talk in Maid of Honour]
Relationships: Alexis Rose & David Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	[Art|| 6.04 sibling feelings]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/190528219866) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
